It is important for polybutadienes which are used in many applications to have high vinyl contents. For example, high vinyl polybutadiene rubber possesses a number of properties that make it a highly desirable choice for utilization in building tires. However, high vinyl polybutadiene does not have good cure characteristics. More specifically, standard high vinyl polybutadiene has a slow cure rate and in some cases the degree of cure which can be attained is lower than desired. The cure characteristics of high vinyl polybutadiene become progressively worse with increasing vinyl contents. As a general rule, polybutadiene having a vinyl content of less than about 60% has acceptable cure characteristics. Polybutadiene rubbers having vinyl contents of greater than about 65% normally do not have good cure characteristics. High vinyl polybutadiene rubber having a vinyl content of greater than about 70% has poor cure characteristics and high vinyl polybutadiene rubber having a vinyl content of greater than about 80% has even worse cure characteristics.
High vinyl polybutadiene is a very important rubber which is utilized in many applications notwithstanding its poor cure characteristics. Any improvement which could be attained in the cure characteristics of high vinyl polybutadiene rubbers would be very beneficial. For instance, the cure time needed to cure rubber articles containing the high vinyl polybutadiene rubber could be reduced. This would result in reduced cycle times in curing molds which would accordingly result in greater throughputs and reduced costs. By reaching a higher degree of cure, better properties for the rubber article being manufactured could be attained.